


【Evanstan】向弟弟发出的求救信号

by Bad_Communication



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Communication/pseuds/Bad_Communication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RPS勿当真</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】向弟弟发出的求救信号

**Author's Note:**

> RPS勿当真

您好，我的名字是Scott Evans，1983年9月21日出生。没错，你们最讨厌的处女座，但是你要知道我们处女座是一个让人又爱又恨的星座。等等，我知道您已经把我同我的哥哥Chris Evans（那个蠢蛋）联系在一起了。你们这样“Chris的弟弟”来定位我让我很不开心，就好像—好像XX成功背后的男人（而且，我不是那个男人！！！）。

好吧，既然你们那么喜欢发掘大胸Chris Evans的八卦，作为万千女性的迷人gay蜜，那我就慷慨的告诉你们最近他干了什么蠢事。

昨夜凌晨两点多，我正在睡觉。我在梦中与一位帅气的金发小哥啜饮马蒂尼并且愉快的交换了联系方式，就在小哥友好的邀请我：“要不要来我家参观一下我收藏的吉他？”的时候，虽然我的手机已经关机了，但是我家的电话响了。

凌晨，一点四十六分，只有混蛋和酒鬼才会选择在这个时候打电话来扰人清梦。我接了电话：“您好，Scott Evans，您哪位？”

“Scott？！我是Chris！”

天啊，是他…我睡不醒时脾气很差，鉴于他是我的哥哥，我在心里骂了他一句：傻X。

“Chris，我听出来了。什么事？”

电话那边声音很奇怪，有我那壮如水牛老哥的喘息，夹杂了一些悉悉索索的布料翻动的声音和…另一个人的啜泣声，然后是什么小东西掉在毯子上的声音。

WTF？Chris被私闯民宅了还是他私闯民宅了？情况好像有点复杂。

“听着，Scott抱歉这么晚打扰你！但是我真的需要你帮忙！”

我听得出来，情况不妙。我的大明星哥哥似乎经历了一场艰难的肉搏战，气喘吁吁、筋疲力尽。

“你在公寓是吗？你受伤了吗，有没有打911？…”

“等等！别动！”  
“什么？Chris，你还好么？！我这就来！”

我已经清醒了，通过听筒我听见了更激烈的挣扎声，还有“啪啪”两声清脆的击肉声以及更多推搡的声音。我很担心我的老哥，我夹着听筒迅速的穿上了衬衫开始套我的裤子。

“不、不，Scott别过来！我没事，不是你想的那样！我…”

Chris他的声音越来越小，我怀疑他被下药了，我连袜子都来不及穿急忙拖着拖鞋下楼准备换鞋出发。就在我已经来到一楼的时候，我的天才哥哥开口了…

“我现在想问问你同性之间…亻故爱的事情…”  
“……哥，你说什么？”  
“Scott你经验比我丰富我想问问你一些关于男性亻故爱的事情。”

我的脑袋里炸了一颗氢弹。我的哥哥，Chris Evans，问我，两个男人之间，如何，亻故爱…

卧槽？卧槽！卧槽…

Chris你这傻X居然这么直白，是不是酒喝多了or米青虫上脑了居然这么直接问你弟弟这么羞羞的事情？等等…哦哦，我可以八卦一下那个人是谁吗？还有Chris，你是上面那个还是下面那个？能压你的一定是阿诺德施瓦辛格…鉴于哥哥逗比弟弟稳重的家庭模式，以及我被打扰的不快，我并没有直接回答他的问题。

“Chris，你知道有一种搜索引擎叫Google吗…”  
“他太疼了，就把手机扔出去了，iPad在沙发上…”

天哪我的哥哥现在听起来像一个七八岁被罚站了的小孩，乖乖低头认错忏悔了。还有，重点是：他是上面那个。以我对我哥哥的了解程度，我十分同情将要接纳我哥哥的大家伙的那个小哥。

“天哪，你们俩都长了腿吧。”

第一次，嗯哼，初尝禁果的人们慌乱也是情有可原的。看起来，居然两个人都是第一次，好纯情哟～到底是谁呢？我打赌只要准备充分了，那个未知姓名的小哥一定会欲仙欲死。我们Evans家族血统优越，基因的先天优势一定会让你们大吃一惊，当然你们首先要有幸目睹才行。

“不、不…Scott，我…卡住了…”  
“……哦，这样哦。进去多少了？”  
“头卡在里面了，进去了四分之一…”我的脸凝固了，我大概知道刚才那些声音是什么声音了。

“Chris，那个，代我向他问好。”  
“好的…（亲爱的，我的弟弟Scott向你问好，你要和他说话吗？）”

Chris你妈妈炸…不，呸！你蛋蛋炸了。你的下位卡着你那玩意是很痛的。我们整个Evans家族的智商都被你拉低了。

电话那端传来一声闷响，我猜是枕头砸过来了，干得好。我对着电话比了个中指，指望哪一天这种疼痛能够让Chris也亲身体验一次，那种爽利的撕裂感。

“听着，Chris，你们做够润滑了吧？润滑剂还有吧。”我觉得自己像个保姆，或者中学老师。

“我有一罐男士面霜。”

What the hell？我抚着自己的额头，我真的不知道该说些什么了。这两个人是酒精忄生爱没有准备吗，怎么能把男士面霜当作润滑剂呢？

“我是说专业润滑比如KY什么的…”  
“我在网上看见说面霜、唾液和米青液都可以拿来润滑…”  
“Chris你平时都看些什么，你是在AO3上学到与gay有关知识的吗？”

“嘶——亲爱的你轻点，你夹的我快要身寸了！”

虽然我什么都看不见但是我觉得我的眼睛要被闪瞎了，而且现在这个时候根本不是考虑早氵世问题的时候好吗？你身下压着的那位的抽泣声我都听见了，我觉得他现在状态非常不好，Chris你不如早点身寸了软掉退出来！

“你们是怎么做润滑的？”  
“我挖了点男士面霜涂在周围，如何用手指按摩那里。我看我的手指能捅进去四根了—然后我就进去了。但是我很困难的向里面再进入的时候，就不行了。”

我现在确定了，你们俩根本就不了解gay的世界，就是看了些天真姑娘的鸡血小黄文，就以为掌握了通往同志极乐世界的要领。我都不知道我该同情你们还是鄙视你们俩了，年轻小情侣们。

“Chris，你能动吗？”  
“不能，我一动他就疼，我也疼。”  
“那是肯定的，你们维持这样多久了？”  
“大概15分钟或者20分钟？”  
“……Chris，你能看见那里吗？有没有出血？”  
“很红，还有点肿…”

这个时点了还害羞？可怜的傻小哥没虚脱就不错了，“头”都进去了估计那位也是个天赋秉异的绝品。天啊，这两个傻瓜就维持着这样相连的状态僵持了近20分钟，像两辆拖车那样？哦，那画面太美我不敢想象。

“你可以自己撸一下身寸出来吗？”  
“我试过了，不行。”

我*Chris，你这自豪的语气是怎么回事？我的哥哥不可能这么寡廉鲜耻！你压着的小哥疼的抽泣，而你在这里自豪自己的忄生能力是不是脑子在拍戏的时候被星盾打着了？

“听着Chris，我们不要再说些有的没的了。你把面霜拿出来，再多涂点在你的东西和入口附近，能涂多少涂多少好吗？如果不这样要是用蛮力，他会出血的。”

“我知道了。”

我听见了盖子拧开的声音，我的哥哥专注起来会是个迷死人的混蛋，不论他是在给家里的草坪除草还是往另一个同志的秘处涂面霜做润滑。

“有软化吗？”我关切地问了问。

“没有，还是很紧…（亲爱的，疼吗？你还好吧。）”

还算是个体贴的男人，就是脑袋有时候不太好使。人绝对不坏。

“呃…你试着摸摸对方身上其他敏感的地方让他放松或是兴奋起来。”  
“他太疼了那里不太管用…”当然，你的尺寸就那么进去了想想都让人软了硬不起来好吗…

“别停，那你说说能让对方兴奋的话试试。一旦软化了一点，千万不要急着抽出来，而是一点一点向里进去！把你那话上的面霜带进去润滑，等面霜进去的差不多了你就容易出来了。”

“好的，Scott，我试试。（亲爱的，我爱你…抱歉我让你疼了，我应该更好准备的。如果不是我这么草率，我想我们可能早就用完不止一盒的避【w】孕套了…下次我应该在进入之前和你用六九式来让你放松。但是你都不知道你有多诱人，我立刻就想进入你那温暖的小泬里好好爽一下。我早就想把你占为己有了，让你在我身下哭泣尖叫…让我狠狠的扌喿你，让我的大家伙把它有的一切全部献给你……）”

Chris，我能挂电话了吗…你简直是个衣冠禽兽、不折不扣的色忄青狂！你绝对是我上辈子的冤家所以要这样折磨我！

电话里突然传来Chris惊喜的声音：“亲爱的！你做到了！Scott，他做到了！我马上就把足够的面霜带进去然后退出来！”

“Chris我他吗听得见！”我红着脸对电话大吼。

突然我听见一声抽泣一声呜咽，接着是国骂还有其他粗口……

“F*ck you！F*ck off！Leave me alone！”

“亲爱的，我是为你好！不要后退那样你会伤到自己！”

“Chris f*ck you Evans！Chris c*cksucker Evans！B*tch！”

Chris，我可以装死吗？……

我听见了混蛋Chris的声音突然带上了诡异的喘息，还有“咕滋咕滋”黏腻的声响，以及依旧是抽泣哽咽……然后是一声尖叫，再后来的咒骂我就听不懂了，显然不是英语而是其他什么语言，我唯一可以辨别的就是Chris、Chris和Chris。

“¥#*%&?@$!”

然后我听见了什么奇怪的声音，接着是我混蛋老哥Chris的声音：

“Sebby！别！别把台灯扔过来！！！”

Sebby？…

难道是那个Sebastian Stan？和Chris演对手戏“冬兵”的罗马尼亚人？

原来真的可以有因戏生情这一说。

然后电话断了，我猜我的哥哥、霹雳火、柯蒂斯、美国队长已经死了，但是我决定先去睡一觉然后明天再去为他收尸。我已经仁至义尽，帮他帮到这里了。

——————————————————

清晨我来到Chris位于市中心的公寓，我按了门铃，但是没有人来给我开门。我打了他的手机，他关机了。于是我掏出了备用钥匙。

客厅里东一件西一件都是衣服，然后我在楼梯上看见了一条疑似内裤的黑色棉布织物…

我推开了卧室的门……

接下来的一幕简直荒氵㸒至极,地上是好几个用过打了结的避【w】孕套，然后里面都是些白色的粘稠液体，有的顺着缝隙淌在了地板上只留下些干涸的可疑痕迹…

然后我抬头，看见了我人生里最瞎眼的一幕——

我的哥哥，Chris Evans正睡在床上，而他怀里，搂着一个脖子上肩膀上都是吻痕的熟睡卷发青年，Sebastian Stan。

 

——————————————————

Scott：怎么会有这么氵㸒乱的事情呢！艸艸艸艸！【捂脸


End file.
